Let the Games Begin!
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: It's the end of term, and in celebration Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Blaise get drunk and play a series of drinking games by the lake. Totally and utterly AU, disclaimers apply.


**Let the Games Begin!  
By imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: It's the end of term, and in celebration Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Blaise get drunk and play a series of drinking games by the lake. Totally and utterly AU, disclaimers apply._

A/N: I played some of these games with a couple of friends the other night and I thought it was a great idea for short fic. I hope you like this! Lots and lots of dramione fluff, a little hinny fluff, an awful lot of laise (bluna? I don't even know what the pairing for Blaise/Luna is...) lurveeee and Ron casually cock blocking – pardon my French - because no-one likes Ron (This is no way a Ron bashing fic, please don't take what I've said the wrong way).

* * *

_Oh? Well let the Games begin!_

It was the last week of term; Voldemort had been defeated almost a year ago and the Golden Trio deemed it acceptable to lounge on the grassy banks by the Black Lake with crates of firewhisky to celebrate. Hermione said they were celebrating the end of all their exams _as well_ as Voldemort's defeat, but the boys thought otherwise.

"Ron stop hogging the firewhisky!" Harry yelled.

"I shan't, I shan't!" Ron replied, hugging the bottle to his chest, as if it were a baby.

"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny!" she beamed as the youngest Weasley made a beeline for their group.

"I got your owl, you don't mind that I brought Luna with me do you? Only I didn't want to leave her on her own." Ginny plonked herself next to Hermione, Luna trailing whimsically behind.

"It's fine, it's fine. The more the merrier, I say," Hermione laughed, waving her hand, indicating that Luna should sit with them.

"Oh dear," Luna said as she sat cross-legged in between Ginny and Ron, "the Wrackspurts seem to have gotten to Ron's head,"

"Huh? Oh, that, never mind him, he's just being an idiot."

Ginny snorted, "No surprise there, he _is_ an idiot,"

"I am not!" Ron cried, dropping the bottle.

"Yes Ron, you are,"

"I'm not, I'm not!" He huffed sulkily, folding his arms.

"Well isn't this _touching_?" A familiar voice sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron retorted moodily.

"I believe Granger sent me an owl insisting that I _join_," Draco snorted, ignoring Ron completely, "in with the celebrations. Naturally, Blaise and I decided to crash the party."

"Er, I did? I did... I must have... I don't remember doing that... I certainly must have sent you an owl if you're here... decided to crash the party? But if I invited you down here, you're not technically crashing the party!" Hermione babbled, flushed slightly from the bottle of firewhisky she managed to pry from Ron earlier.

"Details, details," Draco said, waving his hand.

"Not much of a party," Blaise commented, "typical Gryffindor party, lack of drinking games... or are you too _good_ for those?"

"Drinking games?" Luna said, "What do you have in mind, Blaise?"

"Yeah Zabini, 'chu got in mind?" Ron narrowed his eyes and Ginny swiped the bottle he had picked up from the floor out of his hands.

"No more firewhisky for you!"

"Noooooo!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco smirked, "How about a _series_ of drinking games? Let's see how well you can handle your drink, Weaslebeak clearly can't handle his."

"Shut up." Ron wailed, flailing his arms around, "Ginnyyyy, give me back my firewhiskyyyy!"

"No. You can sober up for these games,"

"Neveerrrr!"

Draco snorted, "Well Potter, Granger? Are you up for this?"

Harry smirked, "Let the games begin, Malfoy,"

* * *

**The idea for this fic came to me when I was flicking through the photos my friend had taken of us pre-drinking at her falt before we went out 'clubbing' for her birthday. I already have two chapters sort-of planned - by that, I mean I know what games I'm going to write about - I just need another two games... would Wizards play Ring of Fire? Hmm...**

**Please, read and review!**

**muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx**


End file.
